1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of submunition, having a housing or casing on which there is arranged an outwardly extendable distance feeler or spacer support. A head on the support carries a sensor which is connected through the intermediary of a connector cable to an evaluating circuit which is arranged within the casing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arrangement of that type is described in the disclosure of German patent No. 31 37 198. Prior to the striking of the submunition against a target, the support for the distance feeler is extended outwardly. Upon striking against the target, an impact or percussion sensor will respond, which sensor is arranged on the head of the support for the distance feeler. As a consequence thereof, there is afforded the obtention of an adequate detonating distance between the target and the submunition.
The sensor is connected with the evaluating circuit through a connector cable, whereby the evaluating circuit is arranged in the housing at a side facing away or distant from the carrier for the submunition. The displacement of this connector cable is the source of most of the encountered difficulties. The connector cable should be secured within the housing when the distance feeler is not extended, and during the outward displacement of the distance feeler, should be able to be drawn out of the housing without to any appreciable extent obstructing the outward displacement of the distance feeler. In addition thereto, the connector cable should be so offset or displaced with regard to the evaluating circuit, that it will practically not adversely influence to any degree the functioning of the active charge which is located within the housing.